Assembly line workstations for body fluid testing require a high degree of automation, allowing for rapid testing and processing of a large number of test samples. Usually, several doctors use a particular assembly line workstation, making rapid testing a desirable feature.
Three main work models are currently used for an assembly line workstation: (1) a barcode model, which involves matching a sample barcode with patient information; (2) a sample rack model, which relies on a sample position and matching the sample position with patient information; and (3) a sequence model, in which each sample is given a number by the user, after which sample numbers are matched with patient information.
Of the three units mentioned above, the third is most common. Doctors frequently find it to be the most flexible and convenient. However, in current assembly line workstations, this model does not support testing samples in which the sample numbers are not consecutive. For example, the first batch of samples may be given sample numbers 1-100 by the user, while the second batch of samples numbers may be given sample numbers 201-300. If the two batches of samples are placed in an input area, but the user has just applied testing for samples 1-100, the samples numbered 201-300 do not have matched application information. These samples will be pushed to orbit and conveyed to a recovery area. This approach decreases efficiency, since after these samples are conveyed to the recovery area, the user typically needs to take out the samples and retest them.